This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Original Rationale and Specific Aims MCBC is an infrastructure and coordination core of the INBRE, which is jointly operated with the Molecular Immunopathology Core (MIPC) of the LSU-Tulane Center for Experimental Infectious Disease Research (CEIDR) supported by a NCRR COBRE program grant. Both Cores are operated by the Division of Biotechnology and Molecular Medicine (BioMMED) of the LSU School of Veterinary Medicine. Dr. Kousoulas, Director of BioMMED serves also as director of both Cores. The discipline of molecular and cell biology encompasses the broad research interests of all participating primary undergraduate institutions (PUI). The combined MCBC/MIPC Cores focus on providing coordination, training in advance molecular and cellular biology techniques, and access to state-of-the art instrumentation. In addition to core facilities available at LSU Baton Rouge, MCBC/MIPC facilitates access to other Core facilities located at the Pennington Biomedical Research Center, the LSU Health Sciences Center in New Orleans, the LSU Health Sciences Center in Shreveport, LA and the Tulane National Primate Research Center located in Covington, LA. This INBRE/COBRE resource cross-utilization constitutes NCRR programmatic goals that can effectively enhance statewide research competitiveness in the biomedical sciences. The specific aims of the MCBC are: Specific Aim I: To support the research efforts and activities of the INBRE investigators by providing advanced molecular cell biology training and access to state-of-the-art equipment. Specific Aim II: To train and develop a critical mass of investigators who will expand the potential for extramurally-funded molecular cell biology research in PUI campuses. Specific Aim III: To coordinate and facilitate interactions among MCBC and other INBRE investigators, as well as between INBRE investigators and other senior NIH-funded investigators. Specific Aim IV: To coordinate and facilitate collaborative research endeavors between researchers of the MCBC and BBC thematic areas of the INBRE.